Chapter 2/Midway
In the starbase launch bay as Typhuss and Jason are talking Sheppard and Ronon are entering the bay. Now if you need me for anything man don't hesitate to call me and I'll zip over here Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Ronon walks into the runabout. Any pointers on how to handle Ronon? Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, try not to make him mad and you will be fine says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. I'll try just wish there wasn't a twenty-four hour quarantine on Midway though Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pats his shoulder. Its only 24 hours, I hear they have movies to watch says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Twenty-four hours too long in a cramped bed room Jason says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well there's nothing you can do about it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason then leaves the runabout. Jason sits at the pilot station as Ronon sits at the co-pilot station. Ops this runabout Sheridan requesting permission to depart Captain Tyson says as he speaks into the com. You're cleared to depart Sheridan smooth sailing and have a safe trip Chuck says over the com. Jason inputs commands into the console. Thanks ops Captain Tyson says as he looks at the console. The runabout leaves the launch bay and enters the jumpgate to Midway. In the damaged Starfleet outpost the Wraith tech looks at the console. The portal's activating the patterns are stored in the buffer, the portal should redial momentarily the Wraith tech says as he turns to the Wraith Commander. He inputs commands into the console. Meanwhile in the intergalactic void the gate opens and the runabout emerges from it and enters the station's shuttlebay, in the control room Doctor Lee, Doctor Kavanaugh, and Dempster sit at separate control consoles. Right on schedule, I'm gonna go get them settled in you can get started on the attitude stabilization diagnostics Doctor Lee says as he looks at Kavanaugh. Kavanaugh turns to him. I just finished five hours of power distribution upgrades! Kavanaugh says as he looks at Lee. Lee turns to him. Regardless…I want you to learn everything there is to know about this station and the sooner you do that, the sooner I get to hand you reins and go home Doctor Lee says as he looks at him. He leaves as Kavanaugh isn't happy. You're not the only one who wants to go home Kavanaugh says as he's looking at the console screen. Lee rolls his eyes. I heard that Lee says as he leaves the control room. In the bay Lee greets both Captain Tyson and Ronon. Gentlemen! welcome to the Midway Station, halfway point between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies Doctor Lee says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. It's great to finally be here after it was fully completed, I've been wanting to step through the corridors of this place Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lee. Lee looks at him and Ronon. Right, of course, so then you also know about the twenty-four hour quarantine before we can let you carry on to Earth? don't want to pass on any of those pesky Pegasus germs to the folks back home…Why-why don't I just show you to your quarters? um, unfortunately, you're gonna have to share, as you know, there's not much room on the station Doctor Lee says as he escorts both Captain Tyson and Ronon to guest quarters. In the quarters Lee shows them in as it has a bunk-bed, a small table, a toilet and sink. Jason looks around practically in horror at how small it is. Ronon looks annoyed. There's a dvd player and a few movies, oh, we saw Norbit the other day? it's actually—it's kind of funny, um, there's some sudoku books…although I think—no, they're all solved, um, yeah, like I said, it-it-it's a bit small, but uh, you're only here for a day, so kick back, relax, have a-have an earl grey and get to know each other better…or not Doctor Lee says as he leaves the quarters. Jason looks at him. Well we're stuck here for twenty-four hours I guess we better make the most of it Jason says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon looks annoyed. Meanwhile the Wraith Hive ships and cruisers are in position to invade the intergalactic void. On board the lead Hive ship the tech walks on board. I have deciphered the program the Wraith tech says as he's at the station. The Wraith Commander smirks. PREPARE THE FIRST WAVE! the Wraith Commander says as he speaks into the com. In the Midway control room it's quiet and boring as Kavanaugh is leaning back in his chair. Are we done yet? Kavanaugh says as he looks at him. Lee looks at him. No, and don't worry we'll be going home soon Lee says as he looks at him. Then the sensors beeped. We've got a dial in with the Pegasus Jumpgate Dempester says as he looks at his console. Lee activates the com. We've got an incoming wormhole, defense team on standby Lee says as he speaks into the com. The screen shows two Wraith cruisers emerge from the gate and destroys the two Miranda-class starships. Oh god the Wraith Kavanaugh says as he looks at him. Lee inputs commands into the console to send out a general distress call.